No-Face (Twisted Metal)
Frank "The Tank" McCutcheon, better known as No-Face, is the driver of Crazy 8. After debuting in Twisted Metal: Black he also appeared in Twisted Metal: Lost the unfinished sequel to Black. After having been wronged by a doctor he enters Twisted Metal to get his revenge. He was voiced by J.S. Gilbert. History Frank was once a small time boxer that in his last match had his jaw shattered and nose broken by the end of the first round. Some of his fellow boxers told him they knew a doctor that could fix him up for a reasonable price. With no other doctors he could afford Frank went to go see Dr. Hatch but unfortunately for Frank the doctor bet a large amount of money on him this night and lost it. As a result Dr. Hatch out of spite cut out Frank's eyes and tongue before sewing his eyelids and mouth closed all after putting him under. Franks in pain and anger tried to hunt down the doctor when he woke up which ended up with him killing six innocent people. Not long after Frank earned the nickname No-Face and was committed to a mental asylum to prevent him from attacking others and continue his hunt for the doctor who wronged him. Before long Calypso came and offered him the chance to get the revenge he craved if he won his contest. Seizing the chance No-Face took him up on his deal and entered the contest. In his ending, No-Face upon winning went to see Calypso and to his delight found Calypso to of kept his end of the bargain. Dr. Hatch was tied to a punching bag and the same opera music played as Calypso gave No-Face a custom boxing glove that was covered in sharp objects. After killing the doctor No-Face jokes to himself that it was the only time he "knocked someone out with one punch". Personality No-Face is portrayed as a vengeful man who wants little to nothing more than to finally kill the doctor who ruined his life. However, it also seems that he is quite remorseful for the innocent people he killed in his fit of rage, but not for those he kills during the contest due to said desire for revenge. Following his profile according to Lost, he has been killing some people he deems "evil" in hopes he can reconstruct his own face so his daughter won't be scared of him and has been doing this for roughly eight years but it is unknown if these killings were before Black or afterwards. Videos Crazy 8 (No-Face) - Twisted Metal Black No-Face Trivia *It is implied he has some sort of radar sense allowing him to know what's happening around him in the diaologue between stages. *In the short "No-Face" based off him, No-Face seemingly overhears and kills his former manager after said manager insults him over the phone. It's unknown if this is canon to the game or if when this takes place. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Remorseful Category:Homicidal Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Vigilante Category:Affably Evil Category:Fighter